fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Necromancy/@comment-4879294-20140729055948/@comment-4879294-20140729222752
Alright, well, looks like we'll have to add that "Friction" column then. I'm not 100% sure I can do that without making a mess of things though, so, could you do that for me please? Also, though this might be just slightly nitpicky of me, I'd like the attacks listed more or less by enemy BOOK number. I was double-checking the attacks listed here against the list of enemies over on the Dan-Ball Wiki and got kind of tripped up by seeing enemy #45 listed as attack #36 while enemy #36 was listed as attack #48. So, if it's not too much trouble, could you fix that while you're adding the new column please? I know after the Castle Boss even if I try to follow BOOK order everything is gonna have +1 to it's number for a bit (possibly even +2 or +3 after the next 2 megabosses if the Beach series (which as far as I know is the first series to have an enemy with no attack)), just I still kind of want to follow that as closely as possible. Sorry if I'm being a little nitpicky here ;; I was thinking maybe for bonus AT, whether the cell describing an attack property is green or red should still be entirely based on primary AT, however the property of the bonus AT could be displayed in brackets. Alternately, {Partial} could be used where one of the two meet the criteria and the other doesn't, though otherwise the same as the previous idea (bonus AT movement mechanics in brackets, primary AT mechanics outside brackets). ! Something I just thought of while typing this- isn't the "Speed" column the wrong measurement? I think there's: "Launch" force (how fast a projectile starts out), "Gravity" force (how heavily gravity affects a projectile's up + down movements), and "Friction" force (how quickly friction affects a projectile's movement in any direction). Those 3 things are what determine projectile speed at any given moment. Thunder Storm 2, from what I remember, has 0 launch force, but extreme gravity (Reflection's Card would cause it to head back up for a second upon contact with terrain, but since it accelerates with gravity it would head right back down very soon after). From what I can tell it experiences no friction, as Reflection's Card will cause each bolt to bounce back up to exactly it's starting point before coming back down exactly as hard as before. There may even be a 4th one (though I'm not entirely sure of this one): "Physics (Calculation/Application) Speed". If it exists, then it would only make projectiles respond to their own physics either faster than normal, or slower than normal. Also, if it exists, then giving STR a +2% Physics Application Speed boost per SP invested may make more sense than the + Projectile Duration effect, as it would cause the attacks to cover the boosted range faster (thus hit more accurately), and avoid making fire attacks terribly OP with Personal's Card. Again though, I'm not 100% sure of the existence of this one, so my call is hold off on adding a column for it until we're sure of it's existence. So far the only thing I can think of to say it might exist is the difference between the arrow speeds of some of the Sniper's bows, and that might just be the other 3 things used cleverly.